The Black Angel
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: Where light exists, so must dark, that is the law of the world. Defenders of light have always known that, but what if one of those defenders fell to the dark, but at the same time sought to fight against that same force that changed them? That is the path chosen by Noctis, the one known as the Black Angel, and the one who's path intersects with that of the Free Knight...
1. Prologue

_**The Black Angel**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Elsword except the OC. Only time it will be said.**

**Prologue: Shadow amid Light**

* * *

><p><em>First Person POV<em>

I never asked for what happened to me too happen. In fact, it wasn't even my choice nor my fault. It just happened. But, because of it, I realized how much of an idealistic fool I was before, and also just how dark the world could really be. In a world with such a dark underside, you can't always be the optimistic idealist who's all morally clean. There needs to be somebody willing to do what those types won't.

**And I chose to take that role.**

I left behind that old past of mine. All of it. The defenders of light were going to see that just because that's who they are, that their methods aren't always effective. There were times you needed to take things a bit further to do what needed to be done. I don't care what I have to do, but so long as I can defend this world I live in, I'll willingly take down whoever stands in the way of that.

This isn't just my story though. This is also the story of someone I met on this dark path of mine:

The path of the Dark Angel that intersected with that of the Free Knight, and here's where it all started…

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

**Velder Knight Academy/Three Years ago**

Sleeping on one of the cadet's desks was a slender, blonde haired boy wearing the normal cadet uniform, his hair pulled back into a low ponytail and it was rather messy on the rest, a few strands falling over his closed eyes as he dozed. A few of the other cadets chuckled at the sight of their sleeping classmate. One of them leaned over a bit and nudged the sleeping fourteen year old.

"Yo, Noctis, wake up! You fell asleep again!"

"I'm awake!" The blonde teen, Noctis snapped up, snapping his eyes open to reveal the dark blue color. Noctis' voice carried a bright, optimistic tone to it, and his classmates laughed.

"Man, I can't believe you fell asleep after class!" One yelled.

"What do you even put yourself through? You're always doing this?" Another cadet sighed.

Noctis leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm just training. Need to be as good with my sword as I can be. After all, we can't let those demons ruin everything." Noctis stated.

"Really Umbra? There hasn't been a demon invasion in years!"

"Hey it could happen! We never know. Though I think killing them ruthlessly is a little dumb, I mean, they're still living beings…"

"Hahaha! Always the one to not want to take a life. What happened on your last outing against bandits?"

"I spared them all, only giving them enough injuries to incapacitate them. There's no sense in taking a life unnecessarily."

* * *

><p><em>First Person<em>

I always was the idealistic type. I never liked taking another beings life, and I'd never come across a situation where it was absolutely necessary, and, back then, I hoped I'd never be in that position. I believed that even the worst types of people could be brought to see the error of their ways no matter how many times you had to stop them. Blame having been someone who was raised by a Knight who believed in honor and chivalry above all else. Pragmatism was something that I had hated then. If I could avoid taking a life, I'd do that.

Boy did I turn out to be wrong on that… and I learned this on that same day during an excursion… and that was when my life changed forever, and it was all thanks to a dark crystal…

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

Noctis was making a trek through the forest just outside Velder Academy, a silver, cross shaped sword with a slightly wide but tapered tip sitting in the black scabbard on the left side of his waist. There had been a rather odd report on the Academy, and, being the spanner he was, Umbra decided to go and check it out. He tended to take it upon himself to go out on the odd jobs when he could, and many thought it was just because he was a little weird, which, he kinda of was.

But, he was getting a _really _bad feeling as he proceeded through the woods. One thing that typically set him apart was that Umbra had a sixth sense of sorts, a sort of heightened danger sense. And right now it was starting to go wild, and he felt a _very _dark presence.

"No trouble… probably just me being paranoid. Can't be that bad." Noctis mumbled, and so the optimism would soon go to waste.

As Noctis proceeded deeper, nearer the center of the woods, the dark feeling just got more and more oppressive, and it almost seemed like it was affecting him.

"Darn… just what the heck is going on?" Noctis, muttered as he shook his head and drew his sword, the greenish silver color glinting in the light filtering through the trees, gripping the hilt tightly in his right hand. After a few more seconds, he heard… growling and something that seemed close to another language. octis pressed himself up against a tree and peeked around it, spotting what, from as far as he could tell from what he'd read, had to be demons, though these seemed a little lower on the scale. But what was even more curious was that they were around a darkly colored crystal with a silhouette inside it that looked like a winged figure.

"_A dark El Crystal? I thought Dark El energy never gathered enough to form crystals?" _Noctis thought in surprise, taking a step out, and he accidently wound up stepping on a fallen branch, and the demons immediately turned towards him. "Darn!"

Noctis turned to run, but skidded to a stop when he was faced with a third, larger demon whose appearance betrayed a much higher rank.

"And where do you think you're going, little knight?" The demon scoffed, and all Noctis saw was a shadow before he went flying into the clearing, the other two demons looking at him as he staggered upright

"_Hopefully I can wound them and get away…" _Noctis thought, and even when faced by monsters, Noctis still didn't want to take a life. That would cost him a bit. Before he could make a move, something whipped by the trainee knight's face, and he felt a bit of blood welling on the fresh cut right on his left cheek.

"Hmph, who would think a simple trainee knight would be the one to come here? Well, guess our first prey is an easy catch. That Dark El came in handy." The head demon chuckled.

The two lesser demons laughed, and Noctis raised his sword.

"Don't underestimate humans… ngh…" Noctis growled, falling to a knee, and that pressing feeling turned into a tightness in his chest.

"Ha, guess being around such highly concentrated Dark El is affecting you boy… guess it'll be too easy. Die!" The lead demon chuckles as he clubbed Noctis, sending him flying again, but, this time, Noctis crashed into the Dark El crystal, and dark energy exploded outwards as it cracked from the impact, flooding the young knight-in-trainings body, the sealed figure gleaming as it began to fade.

"_**Finally…"**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAGH!" Noctis screamed as pain shot through his body.

The head demon's eyes widened as it began to occur.

"Is his body drawing in the energy? Pah, it'll probably kill him, but, let's watch. Those mages would like to hear about this." The demon murmured.

The two minion demons nodded and watched. The first thing to occur was that the wound on Noctis' cheek healed, but left a scar, and then his hair darkened to midnight black with some crimson undertones, a silver streak on one side, his canines became more pronounced, his skin paled, and his eyes started turning a strangely demonic shade of cerulean with a maroon ring in the center as well as becoming sharper, and his pupils became slits, almost dragon-like, all the while he was screaming his lungs out. Even his sword was being effected by the influx of Dark El energy, becoming black as night with an ominous red glow in the hilts gem, the blade turning coming to a point with a new almost wing like guard to it.

"GUAAAAAGH!" Noctis screamed again.

* * *

><p><em>Noctis' mindscape<em>

Noctis found himself in a dark room with shelves here and there, and oddly enough it

"Where am I?" Noctis mumbled.

"Where? Your mind. Well, the way it is now, you wouldn't even recognize it if you'd seen this place before." a smooth, cool voice spoke, and Noctis pulled out his blade and shot around, being met by the sight of a cloaked figure, and only their pale mouth and chin was visible alongside a red gleam from their eyes, but they were obviously male, and on their back was a pair of black wings. The figure walked past Noctis, seemingly admiring the scenery. "But, who would have guessed that this kind of darkness lay within a heart so bright and full of ideals eh? But, sometimes, a little bit of darkness is needed in light. After all, one can't exist without the other."

Noctis raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you rambling on about?" Noctis asked, lowering his blade and following the figure through the rows of shelves.

"You didn't catch on? I suppose all that dark energy is still leaving you a little… thick headed. To make things blunt, you've become my vessel… or… more like we're turning into one person. That El crystal left me weakened quite a bit and my body was already dead. Though… I wonder what the new Umbra will be like." The figure stated, stopping in place and turning to the knight.

"WHAT!? You're… you're kidding… will I…" Noctis muttered, and the figure lifted a hand.

"No, you won't. You're simply going to be reborn is all… but… you won't be alone, trust me on that. Let's say… you'll be left with an advisor of sorts."

Noctis flinched when the figure drew closer, and he gasped when he saw their face… a complete reflection of his own, and when the figure grinned, they showed their fangs.

"Welcome to the dark Noctis… time to live up to your name… time to become the Black Angel."

* * *

><p><em>Real World<em>

Noctis yelled in pain, and black energy burst out from his open left hand, annihilating the two smaller demons, and as the dark energy ceased its flow, Umbra fell to the ground, breathing heavily, flowing black energy flickering on his left hand, scorching the grass wherever it touched with dark flames, and even the trees were alight with the dark flames.

"What in the world?" The head demon gasped, and Noctis chuckled in a dark tone.

"So, reborn as a shadow… I can handle that. So, demon… how would you like to know what it's like to battle an angel of darkness? Because you bastards are going to be banished from here permanently!" Noctis growled, his voice now grittier and deeper, bearing a slight growl to his tone, and then the dark energy gathered in his hand burst out into an aura, his eyes gleaming and dark ethereal wings unfurling behind Noctis, who slashed with his blade, a wave of the black magic bursting from the blade and annihilating the demon before while simultaneously cutting a large swathe through the forest, and that left him panting.

"_Pace yourself Umbra. You still don't have full control over your new powers, and you can't exactly handle all of it right now. Be glad I'm limiting how much you use." _a voice in Noctis' head muttered.

"Who was that!?" Noctis growled, looking around briefly.

"_I'm in your sword hand."_

Now it clicked. That mentioned "Helper" was some kind of spirit inside the knight's sword. The Dark El hadn't just changed his and the swords appearance and merged him with some mysterious being, it had also altered his sword into something else entirely. Too bad only he could hear the thing speak.

"So, you can limit how much of my power I use or something like that?" Noctis muttered.

"_Essentially. As you become stronger, I can allow you to use more, but, you _can _overcome my limiting if your will exceeds mine like just now." _The sword spirit replied, and Noctis spat.

"Great, so apparently my sword has a stronger will than I do. Don't you dare try to possess me, got it? If you do then I'll just go and kill your spirit." Noctis stated as his aura faded, the wings closing, his eyes losing their gleam and the black flames dying down.

"_I'd never dream of such a thing. Master."_

"Why do I like the sound of that?"

Noctis shook his head and sheathed the sword, looking around at the destruction he'd caused.

"Guess the time of me being an idealist is over with… not with powers like these…" He muttered.

* * *

><p><em>First Person POV<em>

I didn't go back to the Academy that day. Instead, I turned and headed towards the next town, Feita, where the people there might be able to help me learn more about my powers… sadly that also proved fruitless despite their head on demonology's attempts. So, I turned to head to a place where I could stay hidden and train myself in peace… a place far away from Velder, and the place I would run into her and start my journey.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

**Ruben Village/Present Time**

Noctis was snoozing up in a tree, a new outfit on in place of his Academy uniform since he'd grown out of that a long time ago. Now, he wore an outfit befitting his station as the Black Angel: A black swordsman's coat falling down to his knees with black armor on the shoulders and half sleeves, black gauntlets that had fingerless gloves inlaid in them, a black shirt with a piece of black armor over his chest, and black slacks and boots that also had black armor on them. It was made to allow him protection and ease of movement, befitting his new fighting style of using his sword and dark magic, something he'd honed over the past three years.

Noctis had decided on staying down in Ruben since the village was quiet and peaceful, and the people there surprisingly had no problems with him in all his strangeness and dark presence. Though he'd gotten bored with the bandits that were overly persistent, no matter how many of them he cut down, though he'd garnered a bit of a reputation for pragmatism, and his fighting style reflected that as well. If he found a weakness, Umbra was sure as hell to exploit it.

And, as predicted, some of this brought him into conflict with the local El Search Party, a small group training in the village, especially one of their newest members, Elsword. Not like any of that mattered to Umbra since he was four years the boys senior at seventeen.

"_Noctis, we've got trouble." _The spirit of his sword stated.

"What is it now, Deus Ex?" Noctis mumbled.

Noctis had taken to calling the blade that name after a bit. At least then he wouldn't be saying anything the sword spirit might not like.

"_I'm sensing some demons in the area, and a powerful one with them as well."_

Noctis cracked a smirk, his pronounced canines (more like fangs), showing clearly.

"Well then, guess it's about time they started showing up again. Let's go Deus Ex."

Noctis stood up on his branch and jumped off, admittedly feeling a little excited as his usual aura formed…

* * *

><p><em>Elesis' POV<em>

Darn demons! Right when I meet up with Elsword again they have to butt in and ruin it when we were training! What was their leaders name again? Oh, yeah, Scar. The jerk was convinced I couldn't get past that fancy shield of his. Fat chance that was going to stop me!

"So, this is where those demons were. Looks like you weren't wrong Deus Ex." A rough voice chuckled from somewhere.

Who was that? I didn't know the voice. But, there was something dark about this new presence even if it wasn't hostile.

"Who dares interfere in this fight!?" Scar snapped.

I saw Scar turn, only for a sword covered in black energy to shoot out of his chest, going through his magic barrier like it was nothing! And then ethereal black wings appeared from whoever had impaled the demon, though I still couldn't see who it was.

"Shame…. I thought you demons knew damn well who I was by now… then again… I seem to have a habit of not letting any of you leave alive!" the gritty voice growled, their sword twisting and then Scar burst into black flames, screaming with both pain and rage as he was turned to ash, and after the demon fell, the new presence was revealed as the black flames were extinguished by a flick of his wrist, whatever aura that was surrounding him fading. He was human enough, but, it was his eyes that were odd. Cerulean (which somehow looked _demonic _on this guy) with a crimson ring and slit pupils… something was off about this guy, in a somewhat bad way… and was it just me or did he have fangs?

"Who… are you?" I asked this… knight, I suppose.

"Don't you have the kid to worry about?" The black knight asked, placing his sword across his shoudlers.

"Elsword!"

I shot around, and Elsword was waking up a bit, and he spotted the black clad person who'd arrived.

"Noctis… what… are… you…" Elsword muttered before he passed out again, and I heard a slight chuckle come from the young man, Noctis.

"What's so funny!?" I snapped, shooting around with my claymore ready.

"Nothing… just that I realized who you are… you're his older sister correct? Elesis, the Red Haired Knight of Velder?" Noctis snickered, spinning his sword, a faint trail of black energy following the tip before he slammed it down into the sheathe, and for a moment his face looked annoyed before going to a blank expression.

"How do you…?" I mumbled.

Noctis lifted his left gauntlet a bit, revealing a symbol I knew all too well engraved into the back in white: The symbol of Velder.

"I used to have some affiliation with the Academy… though that past is far behind me. I have a feeling we'll cross paths again, Elesis… but then again maybe not."

With that, Noctis up and left, practically vanishing into thin air followed by a small trail of ethereal black feathers, leaving me confused as heck.

After making sure Elsword would be alright and leaving him a letter, I found out just who Umbra was from the villagers since he'd apparently left some time later.

"The Black Angel… just who is this guy?"

Another question to add to my list. Not only that, but the guy had dispatched a powerful demon (albeit, he was weakened) with relative ease, and that brought up concern. How strong was he? What was with those black flames and magic? And, if he was human, why did he have a dark presence about him?

"Well, hopefully I'll get answers." I mumbled, looking out over Ruben from a cliff, garbed in my knight's uniform with a travelling cloak, giving a wave back to some of the villagers below.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POVNoctis_

**Road to Elder Village**

Noctis was walking along with a casual gait, his arms behind his head.

"_Who'd have thought we'd get to meet Elesis, eh, Master?" _Deus Ex chuckled.

"Hmph, she held out against a high level demon. She's strong, that's for sure. Shame she couldn't finish it off fast enough." Noctis scoffed.

"_Now you're just being a jerk. I think it's a good sign."_

"That what? I ran into her? I doubt it. Besides, I doubt a Velder Knight would agree with my… methods." Noctis sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"_Results are all that matter to you huh?"_

"So long as this world is kept safe, I don't care what has to be done."

"_Such is the path of the Black Angel Noctis."_

Noctis nodded and closed his eyes so he could think as a breeze blew by.

_When I said I had a feeling our paths would cross again… I wasn't kidding. It's odd, almost like having a sixth sense. I could tell we'd run into each other after that… and even Elsword… I have that feeling I'm going to see both of them again at some point. _

**A/N**

**Well, this took quite a bit to redo… Now, I just need to finish up planning Noctis' first jobs and choose one to use here. A note, I will randomly make one-shots featuring whatever two of Noctis' job paths (along with the other characters jobs paths) that I do not use… think of **_**those **_**as possible "what if" scenarios.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Black Angel

**A/N: Just to clear up ANY suspicions, this story is a **_**rewrite **_**of a previous story I wrote titled "The Dark Knight". I took it down to make edits and change some things. I didn't have enough space in the summary to clarify that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Two Knights, One Goal, Two Methods**

_Third Person POV_

**Banthus' Cave**

As per a usual method of his, Noctis was storming his way through the thief Banthus' cave like a demon himself, leaving a trail of black flames in his wake as he cut down thieves and beasts alike. A distance off, Elesis was actually following the trail through the cave.

The Free Knight had questions she wanted answered, but keeping track of the Black Angel had proven difficult, even with the help of the Elder villagers, as he'd started to prove rather elusive when he wanted to. But, a definite sign of where he'd be was usually the dark fire he left behind. It was a cave, so there was no need for him to extinguish it himself.

"Man, talk about ruthless, he doesn't spare anyone." Elesis muttered as she observed how Noctis fought. To be frank, he was a blur of black blade and magic, black bolts or swaths blazing from his left hand, or his energy covered blade cutting through anything in his way, and he made a point to attack in such a way there was one word that could describe his entire style: Pragmatic. The young man fought dirty, and he made sure he won.

"That's definitely not befitting of a Knight." Elesis grumbled.

Elesis, on the other hand, was dealing with the stragglers who hid in her usual offensive fighting style. While she didn't let the villains live, she was far different in her method of combat. Once the two Knights made it further into the cave, Noctis stopped just at the last arch, flicking his left hand, the flames dispersing.

"How long do you plan on following me Elesis?" Noctis sighed, placing his sword across his shoulders and turning around.

Now, most people would tend to freak out and hide when they were caught. Elesis? Well, what came from her was a yell, then the sound of her claymore slamming against Noctis' longsword, the clang sounding throughout the cave.

"Might I ask what that was for?" Noctis mused as the blade lock lowered to the ground.

"Answers… I want some answers from you…" Elesis growled, struggling to push Noctis back, who just looked amused by her.

"About what?" Noctis asked.

"What… a girl can't be curious?" Elesis scoffed.

"Does this have anything to do with my connection to the Velder Knights?"

"Partly…"

"Hmm…"

With ease that Elesis hadn't been expecting, Noctis broke the blade lock, spinning his weapon around and sheathing it.

"Hmm, well… hold on a sec… _Deus Ex, what are your thoughts? You've been quiet for a while." _Noctis thought.

"_It's your call Master. I'm just your power limiter and weapon." _Deus Ex replied.

"_Quit being a snarky ass." _Noctis thought with a slight growl.

"_If you do want my honest opinion: Answer her questions. You know of her reputation. Elesis could prove to be a valuable ally."_

"_And you _also _know she's a Velder Knight… no doubt she disagrees with my methods."_

Elesis felt confused. It seemed like Umbra was having some kind of mental conversation. His expression was changing like he was talking to someone. Was he… insane or something?

"Uh…" Elesis hummed.

"Sorry… my sword has it's own spirit called Deus Ex. I communicate with him mentally. And don't ask about it." Noctis stated, a hand on the hilt of the mentioned sword

"Right… you sure it's not because you're crazy?" Elesis stated with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Very funny." Noctis scoffed.

"_Well, she can certainly be rude." _Deus Ex chuckled.

Umbra sighed and slapped the flat of Deus Ex's blade through the sheathe, the sword spirit yelping.

"I'll answer your questions once I finish up here. I've been after this Banthus guy since Ruben… so has your brother and a few new friends of his." Noctis stated, turning around.

"Huh?" Elesis muttered in surprise.

"I'll fill you in on what I know later. Last I saw Elsword and his little party they were caught up in the forest. We're ahead of them a bit." Noctis stated.

"Okay, you're really weird." Elesis mumbled as she followed the Black Angel.

"Not weird, just informed and effective. I know what I can do." Noctis stated as they neared an arch, and with that note, Noctis dashed through the arch, Elesis following with a sigh, and the two entered a treasure room, where Banthus was there to greet them with a deep chuckle.

"Well, if it isn't the little Knight and the Black Angel this time." Banthus cackled.

"And if it isn't the thief! So, are you going to run like you did back in Ruben?!" Noctis scoffed as he drew Deus Ex.

"A thief's best priority is live to see another day!" Banthus chuckled.

"That's the ideology of a coward." Noctis scoffed, his left hand now wreathed in his black magic.

Elesis felt that this banter was way too casual between the two.

"Either way, you and the red haired one and getting out of this cave." Banthus chuckled, readying his own blade.

"We'll see." Noctis scoffed as he flashed his fangs, and his black aura formed in a burst of energy, and he shot off, slamming his blade down on Banthus', leaving Elesis to fend off the lackeys. The fight between the Black Angel and thief tore through the chamber, tearing down platforms and such, though that was mostly Noctis' fault, and Elesis had to dodge falling rocks.

"He's going overboard!" Elesis yelped as she cut a falling stalagmite in two.

Noctis rolled away from one of Banthus' slashes in midair, retaliating with his own, and Banthus pulled back in an attempt to dodge, but, the blade caught his sword arm and cleaved through, not enough to sever the limb, but enough to leave a lasting injury, causing the thief to go reeling back, and before Noctis could finish the thief off, a cloud of smoke from a lackey obscured his and Elesis' visions, and when it cleared, Banthus was gone and Noctis' aura had faded.

"Damn… he's pretty slippery." Noctis grumbled.

"What was with that!?" Elesis snapped in anger, storming up to Noctis and yanking him around so she could glare at him straight in the eye despite the fact he was taller than her.

"What was with what?" Noctis muttered.

"_Everything! _Do you not care about what happens to your opponent! I mean, really, an injury like that…" Elesis shouted, and Noctis just raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have you know I was aiming for his neck." Noctis stated casually.

"That's even worse!" Elesis snapped.

"You've been cutting down his lackeys the same as I have." Noctis retorted, poking Elesis in the forehead, and that just ticked the girl off even more.

"I wasn't being as ruthless as you!" Elesis yelled, and Noctis sighed.

"It's called being pragmatic. There's no way to bring that man up from his corruption, so it would be better if he was erased from existence… by the way, you still have to thank for taking out that demon." Noctis said the last part with a "matter-of-fact" tone, and Elesis growled at him.

"Screw that! A knight shouldn't be trying to kill in the way you are! If you had a connection to the knights in Velder than you would know that." Elesis grumbled, making a point to shove a finger into Noctis' face, and he just brushed her hand aside.

"Can we take this somewhere else? The cave is… caving in… man that was a bad pun…" Noctis put a hand on his head after saying that.

"_Then why did you say it?" _Deus Ex teased.

Noctis growled at Deus Ex's comment, but, the two knights rushed out of the cave as it started to collapse.

* * *

><p><em>Elesis' POV<em>

**Elder Village**

This was crazy! Not only was the guy a force of destruction, he seemed to have no idea how to even have a _shred _of mercy! Talk about being a jerk!

After getting out of that cave and back to the village, Noctis and I found a place to sit down, and I had a hard time telling if the sour look on Noctis' face was because he was ticked that he _hadn't _killed Banthus, something I am _strongly _against might I add, or something else… then again, it seemed a pissed off look was his default expression. And yet again, his eyes just weirded me out. They were so unnatural and eerie with that light in them… taking a normally bright and warm color like cerulean and making it something else… Just like a demons eyes…

"So, too continue our little conversation from earlier, my connection to the Velder Knights is ancient history. I _was _a cadet there about three years ago, until I had an unfortunate run in with some demons that made me realize I was an idealistic fool." Noctis stated, leaning on a hand.

"A cadet three years ago… that was about the same time as me… how old are you?" I asked, tilting my head, and Noctis crossed his arms with a sigh.

"Seventeen." Noctis mumbled

"A year older than me… But, it still doesn't explain anything! If you were…" I started, and Noctis held up a hand to stop me… which I did.

"Then I should know about the concept of fighting with chivalry and honor. I know. But, before, I actually didn't like taking lives… but, I came to realize that you can't always be that way." Noctis stated, leaning on his elbows.

"So what? You turned to that overly pragmatic fighting style?" I scoffed, a little annoyed. Why would someone just suddenly give up those kinds of values?

"If no one will take the part of the one who'll do what others don't, then I decided to take that role. Anyone who gets in the way of this worlds safety is going to become friends with my blades edge real quick." Noctis stated, and a glint of anger passed through his eyes… maybe there was a reason he was this way… and at least he has good intentions.

But his method, being that pragmatic was more characteristic of the bad guys. Even if it was effective, that method was just… _wrong. _It didn't sit right with me.

"Okay… well, now I can see you and I have the same goal… thought I want to protect my brother as well…" I stated, and Noctis smirked… or was that his attempt at a grin?

"That was made a little obvious when you fought Scar. I won't judge you for fighting for someone you care about." Noctis chuckled.

"Right… I also wanted to know about that magic you use… it's… different… and dark… and I also get this dark feeling from you… it's not right… just what are you?" I stated, and Noctis leaned back, crossing his legs and resting his cheek on his right hand, a smirk on his face.

"So many questions. I'll answer all of them in time, but, one at a time Elesis. To answer about my magic, let's just say it has to do with the physical change I underwent three years ago." Noctis chuckled, closing an eye.

Great, so that dark magic was due to some physical change. That was one mystery solved… with many more to go. Still, being skilled with magic and sword play _had _to come in handy, though I still prefer my claymore any day.

* * *

><p><em>Noctis' POV<em>

Admittedly, I found this a little annoying.

I don't like answering a lot of questions. But, blame me for taking the swords advice. When your weapon has a hold on you powers I found it became a good idea to listen to him since, apparently (according to Deus Ex, I had a hard time taking his word on it), my conscience was screwed up _big time _thanks to the Dark El and the while merging personalities business. Did I care? No, not really. There's actually not a lot of things I care about now that I think about it, other than keeping bastards like Banthus from corrupting this world further, then again, that's not really a "care", is it?

"That's it for now… and, if you don't mind, I have a thief to track down." I stated, getting up to leave, and Elesis grabbed my arm, holding me in place, "What now?"

"Hold it Noctis. You mentioned running into my brother. I want to hear about that too." Elesis muttered.

Great, right when I was about to leave too. Well, I did say I'd tell her.

"Alright then. A few days ago, when I was making my way through the darkened forest, I ran into Elsword, and he's got a few companions with him now. A mage, an elf, and a Hamel Guardian of all people. And, true to his nature, he hates the way I fight and such. A lot like his equally impulsive older sister." I stated as I sat down, leaving a certain member of that party out, and Elesis' reaction was worth almost getting slugged in the face.

"Condescending asshole." Elesis growled.

"I try my best." I chuckled with a shrug.

"_Wow, you really have a way with ticking people off." _Deus Ex mused, and a tic mark formed on my forehead.

"_Shut it Deus Ex." _I snapped at the sword spirit.

Elesis pulled her arm back, setting her chin on her hands.

"So, little bro has a few new friends does he? Good too now he's not by himself and that he's better already. Why was he in that forest?" Elesis asked.

"Same reason I was. The villagers were concerned about the Ents and we went to take care of it, albeit, neither of us knew the other was there until we ran into each other." I stated, and Elesis chuckled.

"Boy, what a story that must be." The girl mused, and I laughed dryly a bit.

"It's actually kinda funny… in a good way, not a bad one." I stated, maiking the last point to make it clear, though Elesis didn't seem amused. Guess my darker sense of humor was lost on her. Oh well.

"Alright, look here Noctis, I'm out to get those demons like you are so I can protect this world. And though I hate saying it, I think if you and me worked together, it would be beneficial. That's my only reason for this though: It'd be more efficient for both of us." Elesis stated firmly.

"Hmph, can't argue with that. Our methods are different, but, our goal is otherwise the same. But, I want more proof on your skills first hand. I've been suspicious about Wally, the man who is this villages leader, for a while now. I need to do some investigating. So, would you be willing to storm Lord Wally's castle and find out what he's up to?" I suggested, leaning forward on my elbows. I knew how, despite being impulsive, Elesis was also insightful and could read situations well. And, well, Wally _had _been on the suspicious end of my radar for a while now. Elesis gleaned a contemplative look for a minute or two, then she slowly nodded.

"I can see where you're coming from with that. Okay then. Next chance we get, we're storming the castle. Doesn't sound like a good idea to me, but, seeing the way you fight makes me think you could pull it off." Elesis stated with a nod.

"Trust me, doubting me is hard to do." I stated with a slight chuckle.

Though, there was _one _thing I decided to leave out since I was positive Elesis wouldn't believe me: There was also a Nasod in Elsword's party. Well, considering the way things are gonna be for a while, I doubt we'll run into this little Elgang. But, destiny has an odd way of screwing with me, so who knows?

**A/N**

**And here it is. So, Raven won't join the main Elgang until about Altera, since in the game he's a boss on one of its dungeons. And, this stories group will also consist of Add and Ara. **

**Noctis: Why do we have to deal with the psycho?**

**Because I said so. And, I have the planned version of Noctis' potential first jobs: Blade Angel, Death Angel, and Knight Angel.**

**Noctis: Uh… what the heck is "Death Angel" supposed to be?**

**Think more magic oriented and refined.**

**Noctis: Wait what?**

**And Noctis theme song is Black Blade by Two Steps from Hell.**

**Noctis: QUIT REVEALING STUFF ABOUT ME!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Black Angel

**Chapter 2: The Tracer**

_Third Person POV_

**Wally's Castle Gate**

Noctis put up a hand as he and Elesis neared the gate to the massive complex that was Wally's Castle.

"Hold it. It's guarded." Noctis murmured, and the two knights ducked behind a hedge, looking out to see two of the Castle Guards at the gate.

"They should let us past Noctis. I'm a Velder Knight, and I guess you technically are. The minute they see Velder's symbol they should let us by." Elesis stated, and Noctis shook his head.

"I doubt it. I've been keeping tabs on Wally for a while these past couple of years, and he's been up to a lot of suspicious activities… it's concerning the townsfolk more than anything. I owe Hoffman a favor anyway." Noctis muttered.

"Well then why didn't you just bust in sooner?" Elesis asked.

"Going in solo in that place? Not a good idea, even with the destructive power my dark magic has. He's got guards all over the castle, and the suburbs are crawling with Phoru and Mons. I was honestly waiting for a diversion of some kind." Noctis stated.

"Like that?" Elesis asked, pointing off near the gate, and Noctis raised an eyebrow, then he almost fell over from what he saw next.

"What the heck is your brother's team doing here!?" Noctis muttered, Elsword and his four companios right up at the gate, the red haired boy arguing with the guards. Seemed he didn't know about the underground passage Luriel knew about. And the only reason Noctis hadn't used it was for a… personal reason.

"Heck if I know." Noctis muttered, and Elesis was about to rush out, but the hybrid stopped her.

"Elesis, they're most likely heading in because they're looking for the El that was taken from Ruben. You and I are here for a different reason. Not to sound like a jerk, but, I think it might be best if we _don't _let them know we're here. Besides, while the guards are distracted you and I can slip in. C'mon." Noctis stated as he shot over the hedge, Elesis begrudgingly nodding and following him, staying out of sight of the guards, who'd been dumb enough to move just far enough for the knights to pass by, and they could see Elsword now blowing his lid since they couldn't get in the front gate, though thanks to the distraction, Noctis and Elesis slipped by the two guards before they could be noticed, ducking into an alleyway.

_Noctis' POV_

"Good, we made it in." I chuckled as the gate shut tightly from where I could see it. Guess Elsword was good for something after all, hehe.

"I feel bad using Elsword as a distraction and not letting him know I'm here…" Elesis mumbled.

I sighed when Elesis looked down, a bit conflicted looking.

"Technically, we just snuck past while the guards were busy with him… but yeah, we did do that. Look, he'll find some way to get here himself. If anything, your brother is resourceful. Now, like I said, the place is crawling with Phoru and Mons, so we'll need to tread lightly and keep our guard up." I stated, looking out from the corner and spotting a group of the aforementioned Phorus… how much should I bet it's little ol' William Phoru leading these guys?

"What do we do when we get to the castle?" Elesis asked, and I snickered at that remark.

"Simple, we bust our way in and get to the central courtyard. That's where most of the activity is, and I bet good ol' Wally will have something waiting for us there." I stated, drawing Deus Ex, and the sword had his own words.

"_So, a new challenge is waiting ahead of us eh? I can't wait for it!" _Deus Ex chuckled.

Elesis nodded and drew her claymore from her back, the blade's tip as close to the ground as ever.

"Just know, our little partnership is still considered temporary. I'll leave you behind me in a moment, got it?" Elesis stated, punctuating that by sticking a finger in my face, and I calmly moved her hand aside.

"You'll have to try and keep up with me first." I snickered.

Elesis growled and stalked off with a huff, and Deus Ex chuckled.

"_This will wind up going places." _The spirit mused.

"_What are you talking about?" _I asked.

"_Nothing. It's just that you humans have very interesting relations and habits."_

I sighed and shook my head. For a spirit in my sword, Deus Ex is really an enigma sometimes. I stepped out of the alleyway to see Elesis finishing off some Phoru, and she turned to me with her own smirk.

"Heh, might want to hurry up, or you'll get left behind." Elesis scoffed, looking back at me with her own smirk

"Oh, so I see you want to make a competition out of this!" I laughed, spinning Deus Ex somewhat.

"Heh, we could. I'd like to take a chance to show you up. Whoever bags the most Phoru and Mons by the time we make it to the castle wins! But, I'm already four ahead, so you've got some catching up to do!" Elesis suggested, and that idea definitely seemed to get her fired up. Well, I do need her trust, so, might as well let her have her way with this. But, it's not like I'm going to make this easy on her.

"Alright, I accept the challenge." I snickered as I flicked my left hand, the black energy of my dark magic bursting to life. "Game on Elesis."

Elesis smirked again, and we took off in different directions, and soon enough, the suburbs were alive with the sound of fighting and weapon clashes.

_Elesis' POV _

After I don't know how long of slashing through Phoru and Mons in the suburb roads, I finally made it to the castle gates.

"Heh, guess I got here before Noctis." I mused, and then I was quickly eating my words when a black, flowing energy ball of… something, blazed by and crashed into the gate before collapsing into a pile of ash.

"Damn Phoru… they never leave me alone." And there came that sardonic tone. Noctis came up a second later, his sword in its sheath, and he was rolling his shoulder.

"Heh, pull something?" I scoffed.

"Not really. So, how many you bag?" Noctis asked, putting his arms behind his head.

I smirked, placing my claymore across my shoulders.

"Twenty Phoru and fifteen Mons." I stated proudly, and Noctis chuckled.

"Heh, twenty-five Phoru and seventeen Mons. Guess I win."

And there was that face again. That smirk combined with one eyebrow slightly raised that didn't seem mocking, but felt like it. And I just can't get over it, but Noctis' eyes are so _unnatural,_ sky blue with a red ring around the iris that are _slits_ is just _weird. _I have a bit of a hard time believing he's even human, what with those downright odd eyes, powers, that aura, and his _fangs _left me wondering whether he was also part demon or something, especially because the feeling he gave off just felt… dark…

"Hmph, whatever! I still got here first! You didn't raze the city did you?" I spat, and Noctis shrugged slightly.

"Nope. I know how to control my magic thank you very much. Now… how to get into this castle…" Noctis muttered as he pushed on the door, and then rather comically fell over when they swung wide open, landing flat on his face since he'd been leaning on the door, and I couldn't helo but chuckle as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, that was easy… alright… let's go." Noctis muttered as he stalked through the gates, and I followed him in, my claymore at the ready.

"Things are going to get hectic…" I mumbled.

_Third Person POV_

And hectic things got. The minute the two knights entered the castle grounds they were immediately set upon by the guards and Wally's own knights. To be totally frank: The soldiers didn't stand a chance against the two. From Noctis' magic and lightning fast attacks to Elesis' powerful claymore strikes, they cut a swath through to the courtyard, screeching to a stop when the warden shouted.

"Halt you knights! I am Vergent, leader of Wally's Castle Knights! You two shall not pass!" Vergent roared, slamming his club into the ground.

"Ah, I've heard of you! You're one of those mercs Wally hired! You're no Knight, just a sham!" Noctis scoffed, spinning his sword.

"A true Knight wouldn't work for someone working in such suspicious activities!" Elesis snapped.

"Spare me your petty words! En garde!" Vergent growled.

Vergent swung his spiked club down hard, Noctis and Elesis rolling out of the way.

"Pah, absolutely no refinement." Noctis muttered.

"And very little skill. Heck, I swing my claymore better than that!" Elesis scoffed.

Vergent roared and swung again, but, his opponents were far too nimble and he just couldn't hit them. Umbra flipped off Vergent and let an energy ball loose, the dark magic slamming into Vergent's back and sending the mercenary flying, and Elesis used a rolling slash to finish the merc off, Vergent's now lifeless body collapsing to the ground.

"Huh, I didn't think you'd end him." Noctis mused as he swiped the key ring off the dead warden's belt, "Hoffman asked me to nab these by the way." He added, pocketing the keys for later.

"Hmph, he dared called himself a knight. I had to agree with you that he couldn't live. It would be a dishonor to all knights. But _only _because of that. Got it!?" Elesis snapped, and Noctis chuckled when she stuck a finger in his face again, and he moved it aside with the same motion as before.

"Understood. Now, we're close. Wonder what Wally has in store for us." Noctis mused as he and Elesis moved to the fountain, and, right in front of them, a machine of some burst out of the fountain and crashed to the ground, the thing having a pot belly, cannon like arms, and a single red eye that moved through it's head until it stopped on the two knights.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Elesis gasped.

"No way… Wally was trying to build a Nasod!?" Noctis growled.

"A what!?" Elesis snapped.

"I'll explain later! But we need to take that thing out! Damn that Wally, he's a mad man if he thinks he can control the thing! Let's go!" Noctis shouted, baring his blade and coating it in black energy, rushing up and slashing the Nasod, but Deus Ex's blade bounced right off the thick wood and metal, the only mark being a dark burn on it's shell.

"_Noctis, use your magic on the thing!" _Deus Ex snapped.

"On it!" Noctis nodded, and he released a few bolts of energy with multiple swings of his hand, and they slammed into the Nasod as he landed on the ground and skidded to a stop. When the dust cleared, his eyes widened to see that it was still standing, albeit charred, and its red eye moving between the two knights in front of it.

"Well, seems you weren't much use." Elesis muttered with a slight hint of sarcastic mocking in her voice.

"SHUT IT! That things tougher than it looks. Guess we need to go at it at the same time." Noctis shouted.

"Heh, try to keep up with me." Elesis scoffed, leveling her claymore.

"This again Elesis? Ha, alright, let's do this!" Noctis chuckled, readying his own sword.

Elesis shot forward first, combining some basic fire techniques with her claymore strike to wear down on the Noctis' armor while Umbra struck at the weakened points with his smaller blade and magic.

"If we can break through to it's core then we've got a chance! You…" Noctis started, but before he could finish, six objects shot through the weakened sections of the Nasod with no effort, ripping into it and obliterating it from the inside before flying back out and retreating behind the machine as it fell, revealing a figure in a white and black outfit edged in purple, an eared hood obscuring his face.

"Kekekekeke! They work! My Nasod Dynamos are finally finished… and with this combat data acquired thanks to Wally's failure of a machine it'll just help me even more. Kyahahahaha!" The figure, a young man, laughed maniacally, a hand on his forehead as he cackled, the dynamo's hovering behind him. Elesis and Noctis had confused looks on their faces, but readied their weapons as the young man started approaching, his hands in his coats pockets.

"Hmm? Who would you two be… oh, wait, you're those two knights who busted into the castle? Heh, you made quite a mess of the place and that Nasod over there… a shame it had to be destroyed… but it's not quite up to what I'd like to see…" The young man mused.

"Who the hell are you?" Noctis demanded.

"Me… hehehehehe… I'm Add… a simple Nasod researcher… but Wally took to calling me the Tracer…" Add stated as he lowered his hood, revealing his messy white hair, pale face, and violet eyes, but, what struck the two knights was the red streak running over his left eye and the fact his left pupil was of an odd shape and almost seemed to glow, and both eyes held a maniacal light to go along with the grin.

"Now, by any chance have you two run into a Nasod who looks rather human? She's the subject of my research and I'd _love _to get my hands on her core." Add asked the two knights, and Noctis growled a bit. He knew which Nasod Add was talking about: The one in Elsword's party.

"Sorry, but we haven't. We came here to investigate what Wally was up to." Noctis mumbled, crossing his arms.

"HAHAHA! Well, sorry to tell you this, but that old coward has up and run off, though in no way has he left Elder, he's just moved deeper into his castle… I would have dealt with him myself but his stupid mercenaries got in my way." Add stated, and Noctis growled in that feral manner again. Add sounded even more condescending than he did. Elesis on the other hand, looked completely calm.

"I don't want to admit it… but this guy is right Umbra. We still need to help Elder with Wally before we head to Velder." Elesis stated.

"Yeah, you're right, but if he has stuff like _that, _than what do we do?" Noctis asked.

"Oh, he won't be much of a threat. It took him a good while to build this hunk of junk right here, so you'll have time unless he finds some way to speed things up. Heck, I would make use of it. I for one am going to use it to work on my research with my Dynamos." Add stated as he sauntered by the two knights, and Noctis growled again, but, he got an idea.

"Add, if you work with me and Elesis, maybe you can find what you're looking for. I'm not sure about your goals, but, you'd be able to collect plenty of combat data as you mentioned earlier." Noctis suggested, and that got Add's attention, and he turned to Black Angel with his wild grin wider than before.

"Oh really now? That would certainly be interesting. I'm not just looking for that female Nasod, I'm also looking for the Nasod core in Altera. I'm not sure if it exists… but if it does I need to find it." Add snickered.

"Hmph… Elesis, Altera Island is a bit out of the way, but maybe we can head there on our way back to Velder. You alright with this guy tagging along with us?" Noctis asked, and Elesis planted her sword in the ground and crossed her arms.

"Hmm… alright… at least for a while. Altera Island is just past the Bethma region, but that's as far was it goes before we head off to Velder. I don't like this guy…" Elesis mumbled.

"Neither do I… but I think we could use his help… even if he is a little insane…" Noctis sighed, and Add seemed to have gotten lost in his ramblings as the two knights spoke to each other.

"_I don't like this guy at all… he's giving me the creeps…" _Deus Ex mumbled.

"_We might have to get used to it Deus Ex… at least he doesn't seem completely off his rocker and can be reasoned with." _Noctis replied to the sword spirit.

"Okay then… I'm gonna trust your judgment on this… don't make me regret it Noctis. You're still on my radar, just so you know." Elesis stated, and the same finger-in-face-then-moving-it-out-of-face routine happened again.

"Hmm… I understand that loud and clear Elesis. I'll keep my guard up to make sure you don't have to do anything to me. Sound good?" Noctis nodded.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Elesis stated with approval.

**A/N**

**And already, close to where I want to promote them. The characters first jobs are going to come in a few chapters, sort of to reflect how in the game the first job promotion never takes long to get what with the new system for leveling and all.**

**Noctis: So, which job path that you made for me am I following? You have three different paths planned out right?**

**I do. But you won't know until I put them up here as a reference next.**

**Noctis: Dammit… I want to know!**

**Elesis: And what about me?**

**I'm deciding on that.**

**Elesis: Sounds good to me.**

**Add: You're going to be following your Mastermind path!**

**Add: Kekeke… fine by me!**

**Rest of the Elgang: WHAT ABOUT US!?**

**All in good time my friends, all in good time. Just to ask, if I could get a sketch of Umbra with Elesis I'd use that as the cover image. (Credit would go to the artist for it)**


	4. Noctis' 1st Jobs

Noctis' Paths

**First Jobs**

**Knight Angel**

**Specialty: **Seeking balance in power between swordplay and magic, unleash devastating, interchanging combos to raze the battlefield and cut any opponent down to size! Rule the field with a new sense of honor as the **Knight Angel! **

**Background: **Seeking to increase his powers without falling more into his inner darkness, Noctis takes to sharpening his skills with a sword and magic at the same time by training with Elesis, and soon, his technique and style become even more refined and deadly, but he also begins to learn some of his old values from Elesis as well. This combined with a renewing sense of honor in battle and chivalry lead Noctis to be dubbed the **Knight Angel!**

**Appearance: **Noctis is starting to take on an appearance less of that of a hybrid and more human. His eyes have lost their crimson ring and his canines are less pronounced than before. His hairstyle stays relatively the same, but is a bit longer than it used to be. He wears a swordsman's coat similar to his old one, but a bit more ornate, and the rest of his outfit is like this, more knight like than it was before.

**Death Angel**

**Specialty: **With the decision to hone magic, there is a new opening of chances with which to obliterate targets without even having to get close. Not only can dark flames and energy be conjured, now, Umbra can rip open tears in the dimension, contort an enemy's own shadow to attack them, or he can rip out an enemy's own soul once they are weakened enough. Utterly annihilate enemies as the **Death Angel! **

**Background: **Noctis, enticed by the power his dark magic offers, begins to delve into researching it with Add to further increase his capabilities with it and overcome the limits Deus Ex places on him, strengthening his body and mind to overcome the will of the spirit within his sword, and through this intense training furthered his magical prowess, his new dark powers leading him to be dubbed **Death Angel.**

**Appearance: **Noctis' hair gains a white portion in the front to add to the silver streak, and he loses his red undertones, his hair pitch black now, and his eyes are starting to darken to the same color as well, and his canines are no longer pronounced, these combined leaving Umbra with a more refined than feral appearance. He now wears a more formal swordsman's coat and lacks his gauntlets, runes running up the coats sleeves, as well as an outfit that, while still made for combat, keeps to his more formal and refined look. And while he looks different, there is still something about him that let's off he is still not quite all human.

**Blade Angel**

**Specialty: Blade Angel **focuses much more on swordplay and the summoning of dark blades to tear enemies to shreds in a matter of powerful combos. Since there is now a heavier focus on melee, all melee attacks are much stronger than before, and with the added capability of summoning the Angel's Arms, Noctis now rips his opponents to pieces with his new powers!

**Background: **After meeting Add with Elesis, Noctis begins to seek ways to further his battle prowess in the coming encounters with Wally and, eventually, the demons. He then hears of an ancient set of swords hidden within Elder Castle from Luchiel, the blades known as the Angel's Arms. Noctis seeks these swords, and when he finds them, learns that they obey his every whim and that they can be summoned any time he pleases, these new weapons being sealed within a rune on his hand, and through his practice of swordsmanship and these new blades, the townspeople soon dub him the **Blade Angel.**

**Appearance: **Noctis' hair lengthens a short ways and becomes more unkempt, now splitting into three tails with maroon undertones added to the red, his swordsman's coat symbol is shorter in length and has uneven sleeves, the shortest on the right and the longest one on the left, and now he only wears a gauntlet on his right hand, his left hand engraved with the mark of the Angel's Arms, the forearm covered by a black bracer, and now his slacks have added chains and belts onto them while his boots remain the same. He also gains a couple more silver streaks in his hair, brought about by the stress of having the Angel's Arms rune engraved into him, and thus, his look remains feral to a point.

**Trivia:**

**In each job, Noctis now bears the Velder symbol more prominently, typically on the back of his swordsman's coat.**

**The appearance of his blade also changes to fit his new battle style: Knight Angel's blade remains relatively unchanged, Death Angel's blade is more like a rapier, and Blade Angel's is similar to the blades of the Angel's Arms, and also bears the rune on it's blade, along with ancient script engraved on the blade.**

**Noctis' personality has various shifts depending on the path chosen: **

**Knight Angel seeks to right his old wrongs, is more serious and level headed, thinking rationally and realizing the mistakes he made in the past, and so, also accepts he is both human and something else. **

**Death Angel seeks power to destroy the demons, and so, by breaking the will of his advisory spirit, begins to delve more into the part of himself that is no longer human and take on an appearance that could be similar to that of the being he merged with.**

**Blade Angel is more feral than before, often times growling or other such signs when annoyed, and he thinks like a predator after it's prey at times, though this is tempered by a gentle side that few ever see.**

**So, which one do you guys think I should use in the story proper eh?**


	5. Chapter 3

The Black Angel

**Chapter 3: Values lost to reclaim**

**Elder Square**

_Third Person POV_

Noctis said down on one of the benches in the square with a small sigh, leaning back and looking up at the clear sky above him.

"_What are you thinking about now?" _Deus Ex mused, Noctis sighing again.

"_If we're going to be doing things such as this and battling the demons… I need to get stronger… Nasod's are no pushover when it comes to fights themselves if ancient textbooks on them are anything to go by…" _Noctis thought in reply.

"_So get training! There's ways you can… you can improve your swordplay, magic… or even try to find something that can help you get stronger." _Deus Ex stated, and Noctis shook his head, leaning on his knees and placing his chin on his hands.

"_I don't want to rely on some outside source… I want my power to be my own, and I _don't _want to become something I not… you know well enough that if I don't keep a balance on my magic I could become even more corrupted than I am." _Noctis stated with a firm tone for his mental voice, Deus Ex grumbling.

"_Well, then look for a balance you can work with. Sharpen your sword skills _and _magical skill. Though you're not just goin to have to train physically." _Deus Ex stated, and Noctis knew what he meant.

Since Deus Ex had the ability to regulate how much magical power Noctis could use due to the _obscene _power he truly had, he had to have a limit so that he wouldn't tire himself out too fast in battle or wreck his body, and it took both physical _and _mental training to access more than he could at a particular point.

"Yeah, and just how do you suggest I do that?" Noctis muttered aloud, letting his forehead fall to his knuckles with another heavy sigh.

"Do what?"

Noctis looked up to see Elesis looking down at him with a curious look.

"Agh… I said that out loud didn't I?" Noctis muttered, slapping himself on the forehead as Elesis sat down beside him.

"Let me guess, Deus Ex again?" Elesis snickered, Noctis rolling his eyes.

"Who else do I talk to inside my head?" Noctis muttered in an even more sarcastic tone, tapping his head with a fist.

"Just teasing, learn to take a joke. Or did becoming a hybrid kill off your sense of humor?" Elesis joked.

"Ha ha, funny Eles." Noctis mumbled, using the nickname he'd taken to calling Elesis in recent time, mainly because it had annoyed her at first, but then it just started to stick… though nobody but Noctis got away with it… as Add had learned the hard way a few times. "Let me guess, Add is busy looking on how to upgrade his Dynamo's again?"

"Where else would he be if not his workshop when you don't see him? I feel a little worried about Echo though, having to work with Add…" Elesis mumbled, referring to Elder's local alchemist girl.

"She'll be fine. Add's not too bad around her…" Noctis muttered.

"Nox, you look kinda distant today…" Elesis mumbled, using the nickname _she'd _come up with for Noctis… and as it had with the red haired knight, Add had learned the hard way that he couldn't get away with it himself… and of course the Tracer had teased the two about referring to each other in such a way.

"Just lost in thought I guess… I mean, you've been busting your butt training your sword techniques, Add's been advancing his Dynamo's… and what do _I _have to show after six months? Zip, zero, nada…" Noctis sighed.

"Well, to me it doesn't _seem _like you even need to train… I mean, you _are _pretty powerful." Elesis stated.

"That's not the point… the point is I want to get stronger for the challenges ahead… but I don't want to wind up losing sight of who I am to do it… I don't want to have to give something up to become stronger or rely on something else…" Noctis murmured. "I just want a balance."

Elesis sat there in thought for a moment. The sullen look on Noctis' face seemed convincing enough… maybe…

_Elesis' POV_

"Maybe you could train with me?" The words rolled right off of my tongue without so much as an afterthought.

"Eh?" Noctis replied, raising an eyebrow and rather obviously confused before he looked briefly annoyed, slapping his sword through the sheathe… guess Deus Ex made a comment.

"I said…" I started, taking in a breath and then thinking it over again. Did I really want to? I mean… sure, Noctis tends to sort his problems out… but he has been kind of lost looking for a while now, "I asked if you wanted to train with me… I need to improve on my swordplay, and _you _need to work on all areas you cover. Besides, it would help if I had a training partner who could push me in sparring."

Okay… that was part of the truth at least… I kinda do want to help Noctis out and maybe teach him a thing or two… especially regarding his particular issues… deep down it feels like he's still clinging to things, but knows that sometimes there's things he has to do that go against it… which I can understand… sorta…

"Wait… huh? You want me to train with you for… reasons, I guess…" Noctis muttered, shocked at what I'd said.

"Well duh! There's not something in your ears is there? I mean really, how stupid can you be sometimes Nox?" I snapped, Noctis letting out a confused mumbled.

_Noctis' POV_

O-kaaaaayyyyy… this was weird… not that there's an _issue, _it's just Eles _never _asks me to do _anything _with her… for rather obvious reasons really when you think about it…

"_Oh come on Master, don't tell me you'd turn this down? You've been looking for a way to get stronger, and the best option based on what you want to do is right in front of you staring you in the face!" _Deus Ex declared, sounding a lot like an older sibling goading their younger sibling on about something.

"_I could use the help… but still… I mean, honestly…" _Noctis thought, Deus Ex making a clicking sound.

"_Master, stop with trying to make an excuse. If you need the training than you need it. Besides, the reason you can't get any more powerful is because I know you can't handle any more right now… you're limiter hasn't shifted yet. You need to train mind and body to harness you power and focus it. I can't change your limiter if you don't." _Deus Ex stated, and I let out a breath.

"Alright, I'll take up that offer Eles. Though I won't be going easy on you. I like training all out." I chuckled, and Elesis grinned.

"Hehe, sounds good to me! We'll train at the old knight's barracks tomorrow alright? They've got a sparring field I've been using there." Elesis stated.

"Hmm. Sounds good." I nodded.

**Next Day**

_Third Person POV_

The air was ringing with the sound of metal on metal as Elesis and Noctis trained with their blades fully out, the edges of the saber and claymore, Noctis' left hand blazing with dark energy manifested into a sword like shape for dual wielding, and the two locked weapons.

"Noctis… I've got to ask… what were you like before… well, you know…" Elesis asked.

"To be honest I have a hard time remembering how I was before now… all I do remember is I acted much different and had the same type of honor a Velder Knight did… but that changed when I became the Halfling I am now!" Noctis snapped, shooting back and leaping a stab, landing on Elesis' blade, smirking as he loweref his blade. "And I win this round. Payback for the last one."

"Heh, gotta admit Nox, you know you're stuff." Elesis chuckled as Noctis leapt off her blade, brushing it off with her sleeve.

"I still use some of my training from the Velder academy for fighting… though most of this style is my own. I mean, what with my magic and all." Noctis chuckled, then he wound up getting that distant look again.

"Nox, what's bothering you now? It was more than just trying to control your powers was it?" Elesis asked, leaning on her claymore, and Noctis sat down.

"I dunno… after all this stuff happened, it's odd… I feel like what I did before would just get me marked as a villain even if I was trying to help… I want to do what I need to but I don't want to be marked as someone who was just as bad as the demons. It's a weird thought." Noctis muttered.

"Well… maybe I can help you remember those old values. I've still kept tight to plenty of my old teachings, so I can teach you again easily! Who knows, it might be fun getting to see the kind of Knight you'll become now that you are the way you are. Plus, I'll get the chance to beat a few things into your head." Elesis chuckled, lightly punching Noctis on the head.

"Cut it out." Noctis chuckled, and then the two looked back when they heard a familiar cackle.

"Kahahaha! Man what is with you two? You always wind up flirting like that!" Add cackled as he drifted in, floating on his dynamos.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING ADD SHUT UP!" Noctis and Elesis snapped, Add laughing again.

"Kahaha… whatever… so, you guys mind if I join in one this spar, I need some more…"

"LATER WE'RE BUSY!"

"They are totally into each other." Add snickered as he shrugged and left, leaving the two knights to be red faced. "Oh, by the way, tone it down a bit! I can hear you two yelling all the way in my lab! Kehehehe!"

"My ass he can hear us all the way in that lab…" Noctis muttered.

"_He's completely right." _Deus Ex chuckled.

"_Deus, if you had a face I would punch it." _Noctis thought, standing up. "Well, guess we might as well ignore that and get back to training… uh… Eles, you feeling alright? Your face is kinda red…"

"I-It's nothing! Let's just get back to sparring 'kay?" Elesis muttered, and Noctis shrugged.

"Alright… if you say so." Noctis sighed.

"_Man I love seeing human interactions… always so amusing." _Deus Ex mused to himself as the ring of metal clashing filled the air again…

**A/N**

**Well, if this didn't make it obvious, Noctis will be following his Knight Angel route.**

**Noctis: Well, that was an easy decision…**

**It allows for the best character development other than having you go feral or insane on power.**

**Noctis: Touche…**


End file.
